Love at First Sight
by Kurosaki Mikasa
Summary: "Dari mata turun ke hati? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jangan konyol, mana ada yang seperti itu sekarang." Bagaimana jika seorang lelaki seperti Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dan bagaimana perasaannya? Fufufu / Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga [ SasuHina ] AU / RnR?


"Dari mata turun ke hati? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jangan konyol, mana ada yang seperti itu sekarang." Bagaimana jika seorang lelaki seperti Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dan bagaimana perasaannya? Doki – Doki

Naruto © MK | SasuHina | Romance | Canon | **T**

 **Warning** : TYPO(S), OOC, Miss EYD, gaje, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.  
Mungkin ada yang telah baca cerita dengan ide pasaran seperti fic ini,  
tetapi fic ini asli dari imajinasi saya.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Love at First Sight  
** © Kurosaki Mikasa

Kelas XI-1 Senior High School.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke samping kiri, menatap langit biru dari jendela kelas. Bel sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu berbunyi dan aku masih menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan bosan. Aku hanya melirik sekilas pintu kelas yang di geser oleh Kakashi-sensei. Yah, satu lagi hari membosankan lainnya.

Aku pikir tadi begitu. Namun setelah Kakashi memberi salam selamat pagi, ia memberitahukan bahwa–

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk." Kata Kakashi-sensei.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis mungil bersurai indigo dan bermanik mutiara. Belum pernah kulihat mata sejernih itu. Waktu seakan bergerak lambat ketika gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Aku sendiri juga bingung mengapa mataku tidak bisa lepas dari siluet cantik itu.

" **Ha-hajimemashite. Hyuuga Hinata de-desuyo. Yoroshi-shiku**." Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Cara bicaranya yang gugup, caranya menggerakan bibir mungilnya , suaranya yang lembut menampakan bahwa gadis itu sangat rapuh seperti porselen yang mudah pecah. Senyum yang terukir di bibir merah muda itu membuat darahku berdesir, ingin sekali mengecupnya, mencoba rasa bibir itu.

Jadi, namanya Hyuuga Hinata? Akan selalu kuingat dan mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha.

"Nah, Hinata. Bangkumu di sana, di samping Uchiha Sasuke."

 **Gotcha!**

Kuucapkan terimakasih karena Kakashi-sensei menempatkan bidadari di sebelahku.

"Ba-baik." Katanya.

Hinata berjalan mendekatiku, senyum manis itu masih berada di wajah ayunya. Gerakannya seperti **slow motion** di mataku. Aku pura-pura melemparkan pandanganku ke arah lain, mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikkannya dan terlihat tetap **cool**. Namun sesekali aku mencoba mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Hingga...

"Um, mu-mulai hari i-ini, a-aku akan duduk di se-sebelahmu. Mo-mohon bantuannya." Katanya sambil menatap ke arahku dan mengulur tangannya. Hinata tersenyum sangat manis, senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat. Mataku terbelalak melihatnya dan merakasan getaran aneh di jantungku.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku singkat dan membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

Saat menjabat tangan Hinata. Kurasakan tanganya begitu hangat dan lembut. Aku merasakan seperti terkena sengatan listrik ringan, dan puluhan kupu-kupu terbang keluar dari perutku. Mengapa debaran jantung ini begitu cepat? Debarannya kencang dan tak karuan, seperti akan keluar dari dadaku. Rasanya seperti darah naik ke wajahku. Panas, wajahku panas. Ini memalukan, apalagi jika wajahku memerah sekarang. Benar-benar tidak keren, seperti bukan seorang Uchiha.

Gawat! Hanya menjabat tangannya saja membuatku seperti ini?!

Tidak ingin diriku semakin kacau, aku pun melepaskan tangannya. Dan pelajaran mulai seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh pada pelajaran karena adanya Hinata di sampingku yang mengalihkan konsentrasiku. Aku harus fokus jika tidak, maka nilai-nilaiku akan jatuh.

 **Doki - Doki**

 **Normal POV  
** Sasuke pun selalu berusaha untuk lebih kenal, lebih dekat lagi dengan Hinata. Namun sangat sulit. Entah karena Sasuke terlalu menjaga citranya sebagai **Ice Prince** yang **cool** atau ia terlalu malu? Ya, tentu saja malu. Setiap ia berdekatan dengan Hinata, Sasuke selalu menghindar karena ia tak bisa mengontrol jantungnya yang terpompa dengan cepat. Tetapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tak dapat mengontrol hal sepele tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Sasuk mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Hinata, dan Sasuke berhasil mengontrol jantungnya agar tak terlalu berdegup kencang saat bersama Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata pun terlihat sering mengobrol bersama. Akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa rumah Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Semenjak saat itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mereka sering makan siang bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, dan pergi bersama. Banyak murid yang berprasangka bahwa mereka berdua pacaran, dan Sasuke juga berharap demikian. Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta Sasuke kepada Hinata semakin membesar. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimaa perasaan Hinata kepadanya. Apakah Hinata memiliki rasa yang sama kepadanya atau hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya?

 **Doki - Doki**

 **Sasuke's POV  
** Hari ini aku dan Hinata pulang bersama. Dalam perjalanan kami mampir ke kedai ice cream. Hinata membeli ice cream vanilla. Ia menawariku, namun aku menolaknya karena aku tidak suka makanan manis.

Setelah membeli ice cream. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Hinata asik dengan ice cream vanillanya, hingga aku mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada di antara kami.

"Ne, Hinata." Kataku.

"Hm.. A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Katanya, dan menoleh ke arahku.

Matanya yang menatapku, seperti menghipnotis dan menarikku ke manik mutiaranya. Gawat! Kalau seperti ini, aku akan mengikuti hormon remajaku. Tidak! Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan fokus ke arah jalan.

"Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" Aakh! Pertanyaan itu lepas begitu saja dari mulutku.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata langsung kaget dan... BLUSH, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, buah favoritku. Saat itu, aku sangat ingin _memakannya_. Bodoh apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Heh? Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba berta-tanya seperti itu?" Katanya, masih dengan semburat merah yang betah berada di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn. Hanya bertanya." Kataku singkat.

"Um... I-itu, a-ada sih."

GLEK! Hi-hinata menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Bolehkah aku berharap orang itu adalah aku? Tunggu, bagaimana jika bukan aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengatakan perasaanku saja belum, namun sudah tertolak duluan. Hatiku belum siap. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Mengapa tadi aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku penasaran. Siapa lelaki beruntung itu?"

Mulut sialan! Mengapa pertanyaan itu aku lontarkan? Aku merutuki kebodohan yang aku perbuat. Aku takut jika orang itu bukan aku, tapi di sisi lain aku penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya aku su-suka sama Naruto-kun." Katanya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? Si **Dobe** itu? Ck, apa bagusnya sih dia, sehingga Hinata menyukai orang seperti Dobe? Rambut kayak **porcupine** , tingkah lakunya konyol, dan bodoh. Ku akui bahwa **Dobe** memang sahabatku yang menyenangkan, dan baik. Ta-tapi... aku tak sudi Hinata menyukai orang seperti dia! TAK SUDI! Toh, lebih baik aku dibanding **Baka** itu! Menyebalkan! Benar - benar menyebalkan! Aku kalah dengan si **Dobe**! Ck, **kuso**!

"Kau ta-tahu Sasuke-kun, mengapa aku su-suka dia?" Kata Hinata menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hn."

"Dia begitu bersinar dengan berani, seperti matahari. Berbeda dengan diriku yang suram dan pemalu ini. Senyumnya membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Naruto-kun juga sangat baik. Aku sangat ingin seperti dia." Kata Hinata, kini dengan mata berbinar.

Tanpa satu kata yang terbata-bata, Hinata mengucapkannya dengan sangat jelas. Paparannya tadi, membuat amarahku berkecambuk. Aku benci saat dia memuji lelaki lain! Padahal saat ia bersamaku ia masih tergagap, tapi... saat ia menceritakan Naruto?! Dadaku sesak, aku merasakan hawa panas menyelimutiku. Perasaan ini.. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan **cemburu**?

Langsung saja aku mengambil ice cream vanilla milik Hinata. Hinata langsung kaget ketika aku merampas ice cream miliknya.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Tiba – tiba saat ini aku sangat ingin makan ice cream vanilla."

"Eh!? Ta-tapi, itukan punyaku." Rengeknya.

Hm... aku pun langsung menjilati ice cream vanilla itu, rasanya manis. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka, namun itu sama saja ciuman tidak langsung. Ya'kan?

"Mou... ke-kembalikan Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, ternyata kau masih mau? Hm... baiklah."

Hump!

Entah kerasukan apa. Aku pun langsung saja mencium bibir mungilnya. Lembut, dan manis. Ice Cream Vanilla, itu rasanya. Hanya kecupan singkat, namun sangat memabukan. Kacau!

Ketika aku melihat Hinata, hatiku mencelos. Hinata nampak sangat kaget. Ia menyentuh bibir yang baru saja kurasakan, dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Ia segera lari meninggalkanku. Rasanya aku seperti orang paling jahat di dunia. Membuat orang yang kucintai menangis sedih?

 **Doki - Doki** ©

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata menjauhiku. Ia selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Hubungan kami errr- entahlah, aku pun bingung.

Namun mengingat kejadian itu membuatku pusing. Setiap malam aku selalu terbayang mata Hinata yang berkaca – kaca, itu membuatku susah tidur. Saat pelajaran pun aku sering melamun. Kacau, sangat kacau! Seorang Uchiha kacau karena seorang gadis. Benar kata orang, perempuan itu memang racun dunia.

Hari ini aku pulang sendirian, hingga suara cempreng itu memanggilku.

"Hoi **Teme**!" ck, suara itu. Naruto Dobe.

"Hn."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah bersama dengan Hinata lagi. Kenapa? Kalian ada masalah ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku asal. Naruto menyeringai.

"Huh, bukan urusanku ya. Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan marah'kan jika aku bersama Hinata?" Nada bicaranya seolah menantangku. Menyebalkan!

"Jangan dekati dia **Dobe**! Atau aku tak akan segan untuk _menghabisimu_!" kataku jelas dan menusuk. Tak lupa ku berikan **deat eagler** kepadanya.

"Buh.. WaHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Dasar **Teme**!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. **Double** Menyebalkan! Apa maksudmu kuning sialan?

"Aku tahu Sasuke, kau suka sama Hinata'kan?" Ng! A-apa yang barusan ia katakan?!

"Eh?!"

"HaHaHaHa! Wajahmu memerah, duuh manisnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersikap manis seperti ini ya~" Naruto kembali menggodaku. **Triple** Menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah **Teme** , aku tahu kau suka Hinata'kan? Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat hingga aku tak tahu perubahan yang terjadi padamu ketika Hinata datang. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, katakan saja kepadanya." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Benar, wajar banyak orang yang menyukai Naruto, walaupun dia sangat bodoh namun dia sahabat yang sangat baik, dan tidak akan menyerah padamu. Menyebalkan harus mengakui ini, tapi dia benar.

" **Arigatou** , Naruto." Bisiku tepat disampingnya.

Aku pun berlari kembali ke sekolah. Kurasa masih sempat. Hinata hari ini piket, jadi mungkin ia masih berada di sekolah. Terus berlari, tak menghiraukan pandangan orang yang menatapku bingung. Akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Tepat dugaanku, Hinata masih berada di sekolah. Ia berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihatku.

"Hinata..." Panggilku.

Yang kupanggil hanya menunduk. Aku mendekatinya, sepertinya ia takut padaku. Aku mempersingkat jarak dengan Hinata. Kugenggam tangannya. Tetap hangat dan lembut seperti pertama kali aku menyentuhnya.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku." Entah ia mendengarku atau tidak.

"Maaf soal kejadian itu, a-aku sangat menyesal. **Gomennasai**!" Kueratkan genggamanku.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Saat itu kau membicarakan Naruto, aku merasa dadaku sesak. Darahku seakan meluap. Telingaku panas. Dan aku benci semua hal itu! A-aku bertindak diluar batas. A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya cemburu. Aku takut kau membenciku. Sebenarnya sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, a-aku... aku-" Uhk! Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya, bibirku terasa keluh. Konyol!

"Aku...a-aku-"

"Menyukaiku'kan?"

Perkataanku dipotong olehnya. Iris lavendernya langsung menatap ke iris onyx miliku.

"A-aku tidak membenci-ci Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau selalu menjauhiku?" Tanyaku. Hinata menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Se-setelah Sasuke-kun menci-ciumku, a-aku selalu kepikiran ten-tang hal i-itu. Se-setiap a-aku berdekatan de-dengan Sasuke-kun, aku ja-jadi aneh. Wa-wajahku panas, aliran da-darahku seakan me-mengalir dengan sa-sangat cepat, jantungku berdegup de-dengan kencang." Hinata menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Jadi, karena kau merasa tidak nyaman, maka kau menjaga jarak denganku?" Kataku menyimpulkan, dan dijawab dengan anggukan. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, seraya berbisik,

"Ne Hinata. Saat ini aku sangat dekat denganmu, menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat. Apa kau masih merasakan hal itu?" Tanyaku seduktif.

"I-iya."

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata, jadilah pacarku." Kataku yakin dan memeluknya erat.

"A-aku..." Sepertinya Hinata ragu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mulai hari ini, kau adalah miliku _Hime_."

 **Normal POV**  
"Jadi, boleh sekarang aku mencium bibirmu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Mendapat anggukan kecil dari Hinata, Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pinggul Hinata. Satu tanganya memegang dagu Hinata, dan satunya lagi berada di punggung Hinata.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mendekatkaan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Hidung mereka berdua bergesekan, keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pasangannya. Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mencium bibir **peach** Hinata dengan sangat lembut, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya ada ketulusan. Hinata ikut terbuai dan membalas ciuman itu, ciuman itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang sehati. Setelah dirasa keduanya cukup, mereka berdua hanya saling pandang memandang dalam diam. Oh, tak lupa dengan senyuman yaang menandakan bahwa keduanya sangat bahagia.

Tak tahan, Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata pun membalas pelukannya. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu. Saling menukarkan kehangatan dan perasaan yang telah mereka simpan. Hingga Hinata menyadari sesuatu...

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" Hinata memanggil Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Hime, biarkan saja." Sasuke juga menyadarinya, namun berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

Benar saja, semenjak Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, mereka berdua telah menjadi tontonan para murid dan guru yang masih berada di sekolah. Toh, mereka telah malu dari awal, jadi... yah biarkan saja.

Hari ini pun mereka tetap berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Doki – Doki = Berdebar - debar

 **A/N** :

Holaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya mencoba memakai sudut pandang laki-laki. Semoga **feel** nya dapat ya. Maaf Sasuke juga jadi OOC, tetapi bagi saya sifatnya itu manis (ditabok Sasuke).

Tak lupa saya kembali mengingatkan bahwa fanfic hanyalah imajinasi seorang fans semata dan tidak bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun maupun merusak karya aslinya.

Dan jika readers suka dengan fic ini, silahkan review, follow, dan favorite. Karena itu semua merupakan semangat saya untuk mengetik fanfic :D

 **3 Juni 2017** , Salam Hangat  
Kuro_Mikasa

 **Omake**

Keesokaan harinya, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke sekolah bersama. Saat berada di koridor utama, **smartphone** Sasuke dan Hinata berbunyi. Tidak, bukan hanya mereka berdua namun seluruh **smartphone** siswa berbunyi.

Mereka pun segera mengecek **smartphone** mereka masing-masing, dan ternyata ada e_mail yang berisi sebuah video dari Naruto untuk seluruh siswa. Mereka pun segera mengklik video tersebut untuk menontonya.

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah malu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tetapi bukan hanya malu, ia juga kesal dengan sahabat pirangnya satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam video itu berisi rekaman pernyataan cinta Sasuke sore kemarin. Mulai dari Sasuke yang memanggil Hinata, menggenggam tangan Hinata, hingga adegan ciuman mereka berdua.

" **DOBE,** SIALAN! AKAN KUHABISI KAU"

Dan Sasuke segera berlali mencari Naruto, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dengan wajah memerah.


End file.
